Clips for holding elongated devices such as wire, rope, etc. are known. For example, Jonsson U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,054, has a base that may be supported by the wall of a building. A flexible tongue forms a ring that holds a coil of wire. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,650 to Espinoza has a curved surface against which a bundle of wire is held by a strap.
German patent 2,012,300 to Lefnaer discloses a lace type of binding device for holding the mouth of a plastic sack closed. That device has an elongated member with enlargements on it for closing the sack.
French publication No. 2,352,192 of Dec. 16, 1977, also discloses a tie cord having a series of enlargements one of which is in engagement with a socket.